


What Crime Did I Commit Officer?

by jongintomyworld



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, And also a bit of Comedy i think, EXOPlanet!AU, Kai likes his thirsty ass, Literally just smut guys, M/M, Sehun is a thirsty ass hoe, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongintomyworld/pseuds/jongintomyworld
Summary: Sehun doesn't know what crime he's committed, but after seeing the hot deputy, he'd gladly do it again.





	What Crime Did I Commit Officer?

**Author's Note:**

> alt universe; set on exoplanet
> 
> so this is entirely FICTIONAL i do not condone corruption/ using ur power to manipulate people to suit ur agenda so pls do not @ me
> 
> also this isn't proof read btw so grammar nazis don't @ me either thanks hope u guys enjoy this weird outer space police au typa shit

Sehun fiddles with his fingers as he waits patiently in the interrogation room. He had simply been walking around the mall with his earphones on when a cop had suddenly strode up to him and shoved an arrest warrant in his face. Sehun thinks this is a joke. He has never broken a single rule or regulation since he stepped foot on this damned planet, and he's a ticking time bomb ready to explode. 

The blonde human hears the door creak open and sighs in relief, finally— he thinks.

"Officer please, tell me. What felony have I committed that is—" his voice trails off when his eyes land on crisp golden skin, pink pouty lips, sultry eyes, and dark locks pushed back into a masculine coif. His heavy biceps peek out from the sleeves of his fitting police uniform. The dress shirt is stretched snugly across his broad chest, and the way his skin tone heavily contrasts the whites of the attire is a dead turn on for the human. He squints at the name tag and heaves a ragged breath. Deputy Inspector Kim Jongin. Fuck, even his name was hot. 

The Chief-in-command slams the files onto the table as he takes a seat in front of the blonde. He flips open a page and stares at it with a raised eyebrow. "Oh Sehun. 24 years old. Engineer at Red Force?" He looks up at the male to confirm , and Sehun curtly nods. The boy has a hard time keeping it in his pants under Jongin's heavy scrutiny. "Offence—" Deputy Kim stares blankly into the page, mouth opening and closing in something akin to disbelief. "—being too good looking?" His eyes dart down to the bottom of the page and checks who it's been issued by. Officer Byun Baekhyun. 

Of course, Jongin thinks as he massages his temple. 

Sehun looks utterly scandalised. "Being good-looking is considered crime on Exoplanet?" His eyes are wide with disbelief and he scoffs at the sheer ridiculousness of it all. If it really was, Jongin should've been put behind bars by now!

Deputy Kim shakes his head, chuckling light-heartedly. "I'm sorry about my colleague. He likes pulling stupid stunts like this to waste my time. Don't worry, being handsome isn't a felony at all here, you're very safe." he smiles as he gazes at the human's face. Sehun feels an electrifying jolt down his crotch the moment he connects gazes with the male. He shudders at the strange sensation. Jongin pushes his chair back and stands to his full height. Sehun admires his long legs, bulky torso and— damn don't get him started on that perky ass. The brunette casually pulls the door open and nods at Sehun. "You're free to go."

Sehun doesn't really want to leave.

 

*

 

Kim Jongin grabs Byun Baekhyun by the collar, glaring up at him menacingly. Baekhyun chokes on the lack of air, and hits Jongin's arm repeatedly. 

"What did I tell you about messing with the law? You can't screw people over just because you feel like it." Jongin releases him harshly and Baekhyun falls to the ground with a loud thud, coughing. The latter massages his butt with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

"Aw come on Jong, you have to agree with me on this one. The blondie was kinda cute—"

"He's a human—"

"—Who probably would find us exotians attractive nonetheless." Baekhyun interrupts him just to prove his point. 

Jongin doesn't have it in him to fire the annoying male. He'd landed this job in the force because of Baek in the first place. 

"Oh relax," Baekhyun strides up to Jongin and throws an arm over his best friend's shoulder. "Ever since they let humans come up here a year ago, the laws have been shit lenient. We should have some fun while it lasts."

Jongin shrugs out of the elder's embrace. "Abusing your power isn't 'fun'." he broods as he storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

 

*

 

Sehun is seated on a tiny mall bench, browsing through the daily newspapers with one leg crossed over the other. 

He closes the page when he gets to the sports section and scans the surrounding area. His experience being on exoplanet for three months, has been far too confusing to comprehend. Heck, he could hardly tell the difference between the humans and exotians. They all looked the same, behaved the same and oddly had the same taste in music from where Sehun came from. He misses his family. He really wants to meet someone who will protect him, care for him and stay with him on this lonely, unfamiliar planet. Sehun yawns at the thought. 

A man could dream.

Just then, his eyes flicker over to the lemonade stand and notices a short male in uniform. His eyes widen in recognition at the fluffy brown hair and bright green eyes. Officer Byun was a regular mall cop now? Ridiculous. He's sure half the arrests the cop makes on a daily basis are based on shit assumptions. 

Seeing the officer makes him recall his encounter with Deputy Kim yesterday—rippling arms, strong thighs, and pouty lips, if only he could get close enough to ruin...

Before he even realises, blood starts to run down south at the mere thought of the handsome chief. Oh, Sehun would do anything to see him again. 

Just then, a brilliant idea crosses his mind. Sehun folds his arms across his chest, eyebrow raised as he stares at the tiny police officer heading his way. He smirks, "Yah—"

 

*

 

Deputy Kim swings the door open and looks shocked to see a familiar face. "You again?" he saunters over to the table to check on the folder. He glances up at the blonde boy and examines his stoic expression. "Swearing at a police officer?" 

"Officer Byun says it's against the law. I checked, and it's not." 

The brunette closes the file and sighs. He massages the crease between his forehead and closes his eyes. "Why did you swear at officer Byun, Mr Oh?"

Sehun shrugs, nonchalant. "He was threatening to arrest me again."

"What for?"

"For existing. Correct me if i'm wrong, but i don't think it's very just of you law-enforcers to practice racism."

Kai weakly complies, nodding as he leans into the side of the table. "I agree, and i will take full responsibility for my officer's actions. We have no reason to practice racism in this precinct, and it will stay that way. I apologise, Mr Oh. You're free to go."

He nods his head towards the door and Sehun stands up with an amused expression on his face. 

"You look like you're about to shoot yourself."

Damn right he did.

*

 

The next few days pass by in a blur, and every day without fail Jongin would see Sehun sitting on the other side of the metal table in the interrogation room for absolutely no reason at all. Trespassing (into a shop whose owner was out for a toilet break), littering (a failed attempt at shooting a crushed paper ball into the rubbish bin), public nuisance (for attracting the attention of too many exotians because of his good looks), suspicious behaviour (for taking too long to look at stuff in a shop) and even a fine ticket (Jongin thought it had something to do with illegal parking, but it was actually just a ticket for being fine).

He throws the files onto the table in frustration, on the sixth consecutive day. "What does Officer Byun have on you?" He asks as he leans over the blonde, palms pressed into the table. Sehun smirks up at him, and Jongin's heart skips a beat at the sly curve of his lips. 

He doesn't deny the fact that Sehun is indeed a very attractive human being. Alabaster skin, blonde undercut, sharp jaw and thick eyebrows—Sehun could almost pull off as the perfect exotian. The younger straightens up in his seat, putting his hands onto the table and gazes up into Jongin's eyes. "What makes you think Officer Byun has a problem with me?"

He narrows his eyes on the blonde, hand raised and mind reeling. "Wait a minute, wait. You mean to say that," he blinks once, "you wanted to get arrested?"

Sehun shrugs, a hint of a smile gracing his pointed face. "You should see what i've done this time." 

Deputy Kim crashes into the seat with a tired sigh and flips the folder. Jongin freezes. His mind doesn't process anything besides the words written on the white page in arial font 12. 

Offence: Public Masturbation

"This...." Jongin's lips go completely dry as he looks up, staring straight into Sehun's deep brown eyes. "This is an actual felony you know that right? Public indecency. You could be fined up to—"

"50,000KRW i know." Sehun smirks up at the handsome officer in command, standing up to close the distance between both of them. "A small price to pay for me to see you again." Sehun falls softly between Deputy Kim's open legs and traces a finger up his left thigh. 

Jongin sucks in a small gasp. Sehun is touching him inappropriately while he's on a job. This could definitely get him fired.

He snaps back to reality and pushes Sehun gently off his lap, quickly rising to his feet. "Look, Sehun—"

Sehun is too close, he's standing right in front of the policeman with his hands tracing up the officer's strong biceps. "Would it make you feel better if i said i touched myself wishing they were your hands instead?" Deputy Kim grunts and closes his eyes, relishing in the warmth that the younger emanates. 

He heaves a ragged breath and gathers all his courage to step closer towards Sehun. "I am on a job right now. And you could get me fired for fraternising with a criminal in an interrogation room." he leans closer to whisper into Sehun's ear and he feels the blonde shudder at the sensation. "So I suggest you stop right now." 

"Or what? Are you gonna punish me, officer?" the blonde chuckles, eyebrow raised challengingly.

Jongin buries his face into the crook of Sehun's neck, playing him at his own game. He presses a gentle kiss onto the soft supple skin there and whispers "I think i might have to." The human tightens his grip on the brunette's arms, as if letting go would mean he'd be letting a chance slip through his fingers. 

"What time do you get off work?" he asks, biting on his lower lip innocently. Jongin feels his pants tighten. 

 

*

 

Half an hour later sees Jongin walking out of the building clad in a leather jacket, hands in his pockets. 

The human waits patiently for the older male, hands crossed over his chest as a gust of chilly wind blows. He forgets how cold it gets here at night. "Sehun," he hears a deep husky voice call and turns around to face it's owner. Jongin notices the blonde's hands tucked neatly underneath his armpit and shrugs off his jacket to offer it to the younger. 

Sehun is shocked, lips parted in slight surprise as if he never imagined Jongin would do something like this. The latter clears his throat and casually tosses it to the blonde. 

He breaks the awkward silence first. "Have you paid your fines?"

Sehun hums as he puts the jacket on, liking the feeling of leather on his skin and the musky scent that engulfs him. "You're off duty right?" the brunette nods slowly, knowing exactly where this conversation is going. "Good. You're just Jongin now." Sehun smiles as he reaches out to softly caress the inner side of Jongin's wrist. Sehun notices the faint blush that taints his bronze skin. His hand reaches out to cup his cheek and the officer flames even more, skin tingling underneath Sehun's palm. "Would you like to come over to my place for a drink?" Sehun's beady eyes stare eagerly into the elder's, a shimmer of hope well received by the latter. "Sure." 

 

*

 

Sehun's space craft is big. It's bigger than any craft Jongin has ever seen before, even his own. The human mentioned he'd built everything on his own, to which amazed Jongin very much. 

And of course, they do a little more than just talking and drinking.

After a few glasses of champagne, Jongin finds himself a lap full of Sehun as the younger grinds their hips together, mouth attached to Jongin's lower lip. Jongin rubs Sehun's round ass cheeks as the latter rolls down harder onto the brunette. The couch isn't the comfiest place to fuck a human, so the exotian tears his lips away for a moment to ask for directions to his bedroom. Sehun points in a random direction, and Jongin easily lifts him up. 

Sehun is yanking off the buttons on Jongin's white dress shirt and unbuckling his pants every step of the way, lips still hooked onto the elder's. The slick sounds of their tongues mixing, and shallow breathing are the only things they hear. Jongin chuckles when Sehun curses at how hard it is to unbutton the former's jeans. 

"Patience, dear human." He adjusts Sehun on his waist as he walks down the hall. Sehun strokes the back of Jongin's neck soothingly as he whispers sensuously into his ear. "I don't have any. That's why i need you to go fast." 

Jongin finds the door and yanks it open, throwing the blonde onto the bed. He straddles Sehun and instantly attacks his pale neck, breathing in the scent of the younger's skin. He tugs at the shirt Sehun is wearing. The latter takes the hint to shuck the fabric off his body.

Jongin licks at the base of his neck and sucks on it hard, bruising the translucent canvas with his own trail of red and purple. He kisses over the marks as he goes lower—over his collarbones, his chest and his taut abs. When Jongin's face aligns with Sehun's hips, he nudges his face into the younger's clothed crotch. Sehun moans, back arching as he tugs softly on Jongin's dark locks. In one swift pull, Sehun's sweatpants and underwear are discarded to the opposite corner of the room. Sehun's dick springs up to life and bounces against his lower abs. Jongin doesn't hesitate to palm Sehun's sensitive member, fully erect despite not having been touched at all. 

Sehun is about to lose it when Jongin envelopes his dick into the warmth of his hand and strokes up long and hard. He gathers the precome leaking from Sehun's eager cock and slicks him up nice and good. Jongin feels like there isn't enough lubrication, so he decides to take matters into his own hands (literally). He jerks Sehun's massive dick, hard and fast. The blonde doesn't get off fast enough, so Jongin takes the head of the younger's dick and shoves it down his throat— once, twice and Sehun comes against his own stomach with a loud curse. "Fuck Jongin." he breathes as Jongin slicks up the younger's hole with his own cum, the slippery texture making everything much smoother. He sucks on his index finger, watching Sehun closely as the human stares back with half-lidded eyes still coming down from his high. Jongin reaches down and pushes into the hole, the finger going in easily. He adds another finger accidentally brushes against a bundle of nerves. Sehun keens, "Fuck Jongin, right there." 

Jongin chuckles when he rakes his eyes down Sehun's lean body. "You're hard again." 

Sehun's hands grab onto the sheets beneath him as he gasps breathlessly with every thrust of Jongin's fingers in and out. "Who's fault is that Deputy Kim?" Jongin's eyes flash dangerously the moment those words leave the blonde's mouth. He pushes his fingers in faster, and harder and it has Sehun's body shaking under him with building anticipation. When he feels Sehun reaching his peak, he pulls out and strokes himself instead. Sehun whines at the denial of pleasure and leans up on his elbows to glare at Jongin. "Why did you fucking stop!" 

Jongin smirks at the human, wrist flicking lazily as he raises an eyebrow. "You deserve to be punished for being a naughty boy." 

Sehun whimpers at the lustful gaze Jongin sends him and crawls over towards him. "Oh yes please," he begs as he runs his hands up Jongin's ankles to his thighs and caresses the inner thighs softly. He replaces Jongin's hand with his own and leans his naked body over the tanned brunette. "I need to be punished so bad right now." He moans into Jongin's ear and licks the shell sensuously. Jongin can't take his teasing anymore. 

He surges forward and flips Sehun over on all fours. Sehun's face is buried deep into the pillows and the latter arches his back, ass pushing against the outline of Jongin's dick. Jongin lands a hard slap onto Sehun's butt cheek, rubbing it soothingly right after. Sehun is a moaning mess into the pillow, back arching more to push his ass closer to the abusive hands. Jongin slaps it three more times and Sehun yells at him to stop because he's gonna cum if he does it any more. Jongin reaches down to rub the precome off the head of Sehun's dick and slicks it up his entrance. Jongin tugs at his cock, heavy in his hand as he aligns it with Sehun's opening. 

He rubs Sehun's ass cheek tenderly before pushing into the tight entrance. Jongin falls over onto Sehun's back, peppering it with light kisses as he groans at the tightness engulfing his dick. "Mm, fuck why are you still so tight? Didn't I prep you enough?" Sehun buries his whimpers into his pillow as he reaches down to stroke his length. "Jongin, please. I need you to pound into my ass as hard as you can." He bites into his lower lip as he turn around to gaze into the elder's eyes. Jongin leans for a peck on his swollen lips and starts thrusting slowly. "Gotta make sure you're okay first, babe." 

Jongin pistons his hips as fast as he can, ramming into Sehun's entrance relentlessly. Sehun whines in tune with the pace, and Jongin is extremely turned on by how high-pitched his moans are. The sound of wet skin slapping and squelching, coupled with the creaking bed and Jongin's deep groans is what drives Sehun to the edge. What drives him off the edge, is when Jongin angles his hips to hit a particular bundle of oversensitive nerves that is Sehun's prostate. Jongin isn't finished even as Sehun releases long spurts of cum onto the bedsheets below him. He flips Sehun onto his back, throwing the younger's legs over his shoulders and continues to hammer into his sensitive hole. 

Sehun mewls at the feeling and stares at Jongin's rippling muscles with every thrust. "Damn Jongin, you look so hot fucking me open like this. Don't stop." Jongin's animalistic pace sends Sehun into his third orgasm, mind whirling. He clenches so tight it finally coaxes Jongin's release. The brunette yells, "Oh fuck!" before collapsing onto the blonde, spasming through his orgasm as he fills Sehun up to the brim, so full to the point that his cum even leaks out of Sehun's boy cunt. They don't even bother moving because of how fucking blissed-out they are. 

Sehun thinks he blacked out for a bit because when he wakes up, Jongin has already slipped his limp dick out of him.  
Sehun crawls closer to cuddle into the male's side and he's happy when Jongin cradles his body back. 

 

*

 

Morning sunlight streams in through the cracks of the blinds and Sehun stirs at the sound of rustling. He reluctantly opens an eye to peek at the source of the commotion. Jongin is up, standing next to the bed clad in only his boxers and scrolling through his missed calls and messages.

Sehun yawns out loud to catch the brunette's attention, and he does. "Do you have to come in early for work today?" he asks groggily, stretching out his limbs on the mattress. "No, not today." The sheets are barely covering the blonde's hip bones, and Jongin tugs at it a little so it covers Sehun modestly. 

But the human is having none of that as he completely throws the sheets off himself and pulls Jongin down into a tight hug. The latter groans and tries his best to wriggle out of his death grip. Sehun is relentless (or maybe Jongin just doesn't try hard enough to fight back).

"Stay." the younger's voice is muffled into Jongin's shoulder as he hangs on dearly. 

The latter eventually yields and shifts his full weight onto Sehun, crushing him further into the bed. Sehun doesn't seem to mind, cuddling closely with the officer. 

"Hun-ah," Jongin sighs softly as he cards his fingers through Sehun's blonde locks. The younger hums and peers up into Jongin's russet pair of eyes. "Next time you want to see me, just call. I don't ever want to see you at the station again, you hear."

Sehun leans in to press a kiss onto Jongin's plush, pouty lips and nods slowly. His eyes crinkle up into half crescents as he smiles down at the officer endearingly. "You'll pick up right?" 

Jongin tilts his face down to glance at the hopeful eyes which are gazing back up at him expectantly. "Why wouldn't I."

 

*

 

Deputy Kim frowns when he opens the door to see Officer Byun sitting on the metal table, grinning up at him cheekily. His sharp eyes flicker to the figure hidden behind Baekhyun, seated upright with hands across his chest. "What now?" Jongin sighs, re-evaluating his life decisions up till this point in his life. Why has he not fired Byun Baekhyun yet?

"I don't know if this bothers you Deputy, but it sure bothered me. I'm not sure what you'd classify this as but I'd call it attempted robbery, listen to what Mr Oh has to say." Baekhyun throws a thumb over his shoulder to where Sehun is seated. 

The blonde human clears his throat, and leans over the table on one arm. "I'm here to steal something, Deputy Kim."

Jongin plays along, as if he doesn't know this clichè ploy they're attempting. "And what might that be Mr Oh?" 

He smirks, pretending to reach into his pocket before throwing out a finger heart at the officer. "Your heart." Baekhyun coos. Jongin rolls his eyes so hard he feels like they're about to pop out of his sockets. He clicks his pen and scribbles at the bottom of the arrest warrant; petty theft.

"What did i tell you about never seeing you here again, hm? Do you need me to issue you a restraining order, Mr Oh?"

Baekhyun guffaws loudly, slapping his knees for dramatic effect. "Restraining order? What, you're gonna cuff him to your bed Jongin? Sounds like a kinky plan to me—" 

Deputy Kim almost gets fired that day for assaulting a fellow officer.


End file.
